Um Crime Passional
by Virgo-chan
Summary: Um crime no Santuário.
1. Salão

_Crime Passional_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 1 - _Salão_

Ele descia a longa escada, um tanto cansado. Sim, já era tarde, mas estava preocupado com os presságios! Com os sinais. E consultar os céus era sua obrigação. Claro que sabia que esses episódios só cansavam ainda mais seu corpo. Mas o que se poderia fazer? Eles tinham tão poucos cavaleiros agora. Tão poucos. E os poucos que tinham eram muito novos. Imaturos...Instáveis...

Ele empurrou a porta e entrou no salão. Sentiu que os anos cobravam-lhe um pesado preço naquele momento. Ele estava cansado! Muito cansado! E havia tanto a fazer! Será que daria tempo? Será que ele conseguiria cumprir sua obrigação? Preparar os cavaleiros para o que viria? Ah, ele já tinha feito tanto... _E ainda havia tanto a fazer_, pensou ao encostar-se a uma coluna para retirar a desagradável máscara que era obrigado a usar e recuperar o fôlego.

Tarde demais, notou que não estava sozinho! Um cosmo instável enchia o ambiente. E ele sabia que não havia nada a fazer! Ele não era cavaleiro há muitos e muitos anos. Entregara sua armadura para assumir a função de Grande Mestre. Claro que a sabedoria que adquirira valia por toda a força de que abrira mão, mas sabia que sabedoria não seria o bastante para controlar o instável cavaleiro que se postara a sua frente e apoiara uma das mãos ao lado de seu rosto, bloqueando-lhe o caminho. E ele estava tão cansado! Tão absurdamente cansado!

- Você não devia estar aqui, Gêmeos – disse em tom altivo. A voz do Mestre o enlouquecia, com aquele sotaque diferente de tudo o que ele já ouvira

- Você demorou, Grande Mestre! Estou te esperando há horas...– disse Saga com a voz rouca, transbordando de desejo.

- Eu tenho minhas obrigações, Gêmeos. E você devia cumprir as suas. – agora havia uma nota fria em sua voz.

- Havia alguém com você em Star Hill...? – os ciúmes ecoavam em sua voz.

- Eu não te devo satisfações, Gêmeos. Saia já daqui! – disse em voz imperiosa.

Mas Saga resolveu ignorá-lo e levou a outra mão ao rosto de Shion, contornando-o. Tão bonito e delicado. Era mesmo impressionante que ele não demonstrasse a idade que tinha. Ou que estava inseguro por ter sido acuado sozinho no Salão. O Grande Mestre era orgulhoso e autoritário, mas sabia que não teria como afastá-lo, se Saga insistisse. Tanto era verdade que nem mesmo tentara se afastar à força. Ou usar de telecinese. Ele permanecia encostado à coluna, sem ter por onde sair, enquanto Saga deixava seus dedos passearem sem pressa pelo rosto dele, sentindo cada contorno, cada linha daquele rosto que sempre aparecia em seus sonhos. À luz dos tocheiros, Saga apreciou a vista. As vestes cerimoniais contrastavam com seus longos cabelos esverdeados, permeados por alguns fios prateados. Os olhos violeta destacavam-se entre as contas dos vários rosários que tinha no pescoço. Os bordados dourados de sua roupa faiscavam à luz dos tocheiros. E olhava-o como se não tivesse medo de si. Oras, só um idiota não teria medo do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. _E o Grande Mestre estava longe de ser um idiota_, considerou Saga, ao contornar os lábios do outro.

- Você sabe que eu obedeço todas as suas ordens, Grande Mestre. Por que você não pode atender um pedido meu...? – perguntou com a voz marcada de desejo.

- É melhor você voltar para a sua casa, Saga – disse Shion, ao tentar afastar a mão de Saga de seu rosto.

Mas aquilo irritou Saga. Irritou muito. A frieza de Shion sempre o atingia. A forma arrogante como ele o tratava, magoava-o. Por Athena! Por que ele não podia entender que Saga o queria? Queria muito! Há anos. Sim, ele lutara contra aquilo. Ele achara que era admiração. Que era reverência. Que era adoração. Mas um dia Saga parou de lutar contra o que sentia. Desejo, necessidade, atração, amor, obsessão. Mas quando se declarara, de joelhos, como convinha a um cavaleiro, o Grande Mestre o rejeitara. Fizera pouco do que sentia. Impedira-o de continuar e o expulsara do Grande Salão.

Saga, então, ficara arrasado. Céus! A vergonha da rejeição o arrasara. Só a Kanon contara o que ocorrera. E Kanon rira de si. Dissera que o Grande Mestre devia ter um caso com o cavaleiro de Sagitário... A partir de então, sua vida virara um inferno. Sim, ele continuava a cumprir suas obrigações de cavaleiro, mas nunca perdia de vista a forma como o Grande Mestre tratava Aioros, seu antigo amigo. Ele voltara a se declarar para Shion várias e várias vezes. Em todas fora rejeitado. E agora Shion ousava afastar a sua mão. Sim, aquilo o irritou. Irritou muito! Saga, então, pegou a mão de Shion e prendeu-a ao lado do seu rosto, na coluna. Os olhos de Saga faiscavam de ódio. Mas Shion parecia indiferente.

- VOCÊ VAI ME OUVIR, SHION!

- Eu te ouço há muito tempo, Saga. Não há nada mais a ser dito.

- VOCÊ SABE QUE EU TE AMO!

- Não, você não me ama, Saga. Você é um cavaleiro de Athena e sua obrigação é amar a deusa. Eu... acho... que seria bom para você aceitar um aprendiz... – começou Shion, com cuidado.

- EU TENHO KANON!

- Kanon não é um aprendiz, Saga. Ele quer o seu lugar!

Ah, aquilo o tirava do sério! Além de não o querer, Shion queria que se afastasse da única pessoa que amava. Saga inspirou profundamente. Ar. Ele desesperadamente precisava de ar. Como precisava de Shion. Mas sua cabeça estava enevoada e ele perdia o controle rapidamente. Saga beijou-o à força, de forma violenta, mas era como beijar uma parede de gelo. Shion deixava-se beijar, mas não correspondia. Tudo o que fazia era esperar a fúria de Saga passar, já que sabia que não podia se opor a Saga. Saga beijou-o, prensou-o, sussurrou seu nome e implorou por uma chance, mas Shion não reagiu. E aquilo o tirou do sério. Kanon devia ter razão! Shion e Aioros deviam se encontrar em Star Hill. Era por isso que todas as noites Shion passava horas por lá.

Então, Saga sentiu um cosmo tranqüilo e se afastou um pouco para olhar para quem ousara interrompê-lo. Shion permanecia prensado contra a coluna, e fechara os olhos, com se sentisse vergonha. Seu olhar cruzou-se com o da criança. Ah, Saga odiava aquele pentelho! O aprendiz de Shion, o futuro cavaleiro de Áries! E a voz infantil, um tanto assustada, preencheu o vazio:

- Mestre... Está tudo bem com o senhor...?

Ah, era muita coragem do pentelho em interrompê-lo. Saga só não o acertava por consideração a Shion, que respondeu em um tom de voz completamente diferente do qual se dirigia a si:

- Estou bem, Mú... O cavaleiro de Gêmeos só veio me reportar uma missão e já estava de saída, não é, Saga? – _ah, a frieza novamente..._

- Sim, Mestre. Amanhã nós conversamos novamente – disse ajoelhando-se para que Shion se retirasse.

Saga acompanhou-o com o olhar até que ele desaparecesse do salão. Quando fora que ele ganhara tantos anos? Ao longe, ouvia a voz de Shion e do pequeno aprendiz. Por algum motivo eles falavam em grego:

- Mestre... eu não gosto da forma como ele te olha...

- Não é nada, Mú. Não se preocupa! Saga é um bom cavaleiro! Um dos melhores.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Bom, eu sempre disse que – para mim – o assassinato de Shion por Saga tinha características passionais... E agora resolvi explicar melhor a minha versão dos fatos!_

_Peço perdão pelos erros, mas resolvi postar num impulso e não passei nem mesmo à minha beta querida, a Cristal. Isso porque ela está betando o próximo capítulo de "Mestre dos Ladrões" e eu não quis sobrecarregá-la! Mas é tão complicado escrever e não contar com as ponderações dela! Acho que fiquei dependente._

_Por favor, se acharem que merece continuação, deixem reviews!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Fev/09_


	2. Jardim

_Crime Passional_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 2 – Jardim

Shion levara Mú ao jardim da casa de Peixes, para brincar com o pequeno Afrodite. De vez em quando ele achava bom que Mú interagisse com os outros aprendizes, já que um dia eles trabalhariam juntos... E Afrodite era uma criança encantadora, com seus lindos olhos azuis que combinavam com os cabelos. Na verdade, ele era tão bonito que muitos o tomavam por uma menina. Mas os cavaleiros de Peixes sempre foram assim, pensou Shion, lembrando-se de Albafica. Fora há tantos e tantos anos que ele carregara o corpo sem vida de Albafica ao Salão do Grande Mestre. Tantos anos.

Shion olhou para os outros dois aprendizes que estavam lá também. Camus era um tanto tímido, mas muito educado e Milo... bom, Milo era um encrenqueiro. Shion sorriu, sentou-se com um livro, perto da fonte e começou a ler. Estava um dia tão lindo! O Sol brilhava e a temperatura era agradável. Uma brisa macia brincava com seus cabelos. As risadas alegres das crianças embalavam a sua leitura.

Na verdade, Shion nunca saberia determinar quando ele começou a sentir a dor no peito... Ela veio tão suave, a princípio! Parecia que sempre estivera lá. E foi tomando espaço, se expandindo de tal forma que, quando se deu conta, não conseguiu mais se levantar ou chamar por alguém. Ele levou a mão ao peito, mas foi incapaz de conter a dor que parecia transpassar os limites do seu corpo, como se pudesse preencher o jardim inteiro, tomando conta do vento, do som da água cristalina, da risada das crianças. A dor parecia tomar conta de tudo. Até que levou embora o brilho do Sol!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Saga vira Shion pela última vez! Claro! Como era de se esperar, ao seu último encontro seguiu-se uma ordem para que Saga cuidasse de um assunto do outro lado do mundo. E – sem ter como desobedecer – Saga partiu. Nem mesmo ele esperava que a missão durasse tanto tempo. Mas teve a certeza de que o Grande Mestre calculara isso. Sem dúvida alguma. Fora uma forma de mantê-lo ocupado e afastado. Pela manhã, Saga fora procurá-lo para reportar o sucesso da missão, mas fora informado pela guarda que o Grande Mestre só receberia os cavaleiros após o almoço. Assim, sem ter mais o que fazer, Saga foi ao campo de treinamento e lá encontrou Aiolos, Shura, Kanon e Máscara da Morte, o mais novo cavaleiro de ouro em atividade.

Mas Saga não estava a fim de interagir com os outros, por mais que Aiolos quisesse saber de sua missão ou que Kanon e Shura o provocassem. Não! Ele estava de péssimo humor!

Não demorou muito e Saga sentiu uma vaga inquietação! Foi o bastante para se distrair um segundo e ser acertado em cheio por Máscara da risadas dos cavaleiros presentes irritaram-no, claro, mas ele estava preocupado com algo. Algo que não conseguia determinar. Saga permaneceu sentado, tentando identificar o que sentira. Ignorando os demais cavaleiros, Saga levantou-se e se afastou um tanto da arena. Sabia que os outros o olhavam como se ele fosse louco. Talvez fosse! Talvez não! Mas isso não era relevante no momento. Com o cosmo, vasculhou o Santuário e não encontrou nada agressivo ou preocupante. Claro que não! Mas algo definitivamente estava errado! Muito, muito errado. E Saga partiu em direção à casa de Peixes, onde sentira pela última vez o cosmo do Grande Mestre. Por que ele não estava mais lá?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga entrou no jardim da Casa de Peixes e repreendeu-se por ter se alarmado à toa. Shion estava sentado perto da fonte de água, com o rosto encostado à pedra, para se refrescar. As crianças, duas ou três delas, trançavam rosas bancas nos longos cabelos do Grande Mestre, que permanecia imóvel, deixando-as brincar consigo. A cena, aliás, era tão tranqüila e bucólica, que Saga sorriu. Shion estava lindo com os cabelos cheios de rosas! Saga aproximou-se de Shion e – nem assim – ele se mexeu. Possivelmente foi aí que ele voltou a se alarmar. Shion nunca permanecia tão tranqüilo na sua presença... nem poderia, já que Saga partia para cima dele sempre que tinha alguma oportunidade. As crianças haviam acabado de remover a máscara do Grande Mestre, para poder enfeitar melhor os cabelos dele. E Shion não se mexia.

Saga mandou que as crianças fossem brincar com outra coisa e ajoelhou-se em frente ao Grande Mestre. Chamou-o várias vezes, chacoalhou-o e jogou água em seu rosto, até que Shion abrisse os olhos, devagar, sem falar nada. _Era óbvio que ele não estava nada bem_, pensou Saga, pegando-o nos braços, pronto a retirá-o dali. Foi quando ouviu a voz dele, fraca e ofegante:

- Leve-me a... Star Hill, Saga... Não... assuste... as crianças...! Por... favor...!

Saga deu alguma desculpa tola às crianças, pediu que elas continuassem a brincar e levou-o ao templo do Grande Mestre. Céus! Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Mas o que? Ele estava desesperado, como se sentira poucas vezes na vida! O que o Grande Mestre tinha? O que? Ele não devia ir a um hospital? Mas Saga não podia fazer mais nada além de obedecer às ordens de Shion. Ele era o Grande Mestre, afinal. Saga tomou um caminho secreto e levou-o a Star Hill, o mais rápido que pode. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, além de Shion podia entrar lá. E, apesar de ser a primeira vez em que Saga ia àquele local sagrado, ele só via Shion, pálido e ofegante, deitado no chão.

- Shion... me ajuda! O que eu faço? Eu... eu não sei... usar o poder curativo... do cosmo! Me ajuda!

Shion olhou-o, como se o atravessasse, como se visse além dele! Sim, Saga estava apavorado! Ele era tão jovem, afinal! Vira tão pouco da vida! E a morte era uma face assustadora da vida. Sim, disso ele entendia! Com dificuldade, Shion pegou a mão de Saga e levou-a ao seu coração:

- Usa... seu... cosmo..., Saga! Sente... a fraqueza...Tenta... estabilizar, construir. ... não... destruir...Precisa... querer... amar...conectar com... a vida... em você... em tudo...

Saga assentiu com a cabeça! Ele nunca fizera aquilo! Tão cedo ele aprendera a matar. Nem dera tempo de aprender a... salvar! Saga rezou para que Athena o iluminasse e avaliou o corpo de Shion! Fraco! Ofegante. Contorcendo-se de dor. Tanta dor! Saga tocou o peito de e de repente várias imagens começaram a surgir de forma desordenada em sua cabeça. Tudo começou a rodar. As imagens vinham rápidas e fortes... Imagens de Shion... lutando.. com a armadura de Áries... tantas mortes.. tanto sangue. Um homem loiro, com um rosário... Não! Saga tinha que se controlar! Ele tinha que sentir a fraqueza... que tentar estabilizar o que quer que houvesse de errado com o corpo de Shion! Saga forçou-se a se concentrar mais e mais... Ele não sentia nada mais do que o corpo de Shion, fraco, ao seu lado. O resto se dissolvia em cores fortes, que se misturavam. Saga perdeu a consciência dos limites do próprio corpo, ou do corpo de Shion... De repente tudo era uma coisa só... e as batidas do coração de Shion eram as batidas de tudo... Estranho! Cores misturavam-se e perdiam a identidade... Saga estendeu a mão, mas não era mais isso... uma mão...

As imagens continuavam a aparecer, mas já não eram mais as lembranças de Shion... Elas se misturavam às suas... Ele.. e Kanon... A dor... era sua também! Em algum momento, Saga gritou de dor. Tudo rodava rápido demais... A tontura piorava... As imagens se dissolviam, se misturavam, como as cores, como o seu corpo e o de Shion... A luz... era clara e torturante... Saga sabia que perdia rapidamente a noção de onde estava... E que precisava lutar contra aquilo! Ele se forçou a se concentrar nas batidas... irregulares... e ele sabia que precisava... estabilizá-las. Como? _Amar...conectar com... a vida... em você... em tudo_...Saga concentrou seu cosmo naquilo que um dia fora a sua mão... Ele se forçou a pensar no quanto amava Shion... não... no quanto amava tudo... e ele mesmo... tudo uma coisa só... Saga ouviu um grito... ou um gemido... mas soube que dessa vez não fora seu.. Mas a dor! Ah, a dor era sua também!

Saga apoiou-se pesadamente no chão. Ele respirava fortemente para tentar conter aquela tontura... Tudo parecia escurecer... As cores... voltavam a se separar... Seu corpo... ele sentia os seus limites de novo. Com dificuldade, levantou a cabeça e olhou para Shion, deitado ao seu lado. Tudo o que conseguiu ver foram os olhos violetas do Grande Mestre. Tudo o mais estava estranhamente turvo e fora de foco... Sim, ele o salvara! De alguma forma, sabia que o salvara! Saga sentiu que lágrimas de agradecimento caíam de seus olhos. Com muito esforço, conseguiu falar numa voz rouca que não se parecia com a sua. Mas ele estava tão tonto, desorientado, cansado...

- Você... tem... que ficar... bem..., Shion... Eu... te... amo...

Saga não conseguiu saber o que Shion pensara daquelas frases cortadas, ou se elas faziam sentido... Ele só sabia que Shion o olhava e que estava muito, muito perto...E que tudo o mais rodava fortemente. Tudo escurecia... Ele sentia frio... Sentia-se arrastar lentamente para o escuro... Escorregar para o vazio... Saga chacoalhou a cabeça. Ele precisava se manter ali. Com Shion. Ele não podia se entregar à tontura e ao cansaço... Ele precisava ficar com Shion. Afinal, a primeira vez que Shion não o interrompera, quando Saga dissera que o amava... Ele precisava saber se Shion acreditava... _Acredita_ _em mim, Shion_, tentou dizer. Mas soube que não conseguiu... Antes de desmaiar, porém, abraçou-se ao corpo de Shion, ao seu lado. Saga não queria que ele sentisse frio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Bom, não sei se ficou bom. Foi tão difícil de escrever! Para mim é muito mais fácil escrever em universos alternativos! _

_E eu sei que não respondi às reviews! Desculpem! Mas vou, sim, responder! É que ando complicada!_

_Obrigada, Lhu, Tsuki Torres, Daniela, Luka, Athenas de Áries, Annie e Dionisiah!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Mar/09_


End file.
